


Like My Mirror Years Ago

by AmiLu



Series: Janelle Monáe Lyrics Prompt Table [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Compliant, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 18:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20680316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmiLu/pseuds/AmiLu
Summary: “Those are my eyes.” The words come out before her brain has time to process them. Nami gasps and covers her mouth with her hands, but it’s too late. The words are out, and those are Nami’s eyes, right there, on another face.Or: The one in which you're born with your soulmate's eye color and once you meet them, it changes back.





	Like My Mirror Years Ago

**Author's Note:**

> For "Heaven is betting on us" (femslashficlets table challenge) and "borrowed" (100fandoms).

“Those are my eyes.” The words come out before her brain has time to process them. Nami gasps and covers her mouth with her hands, but it’s too late. The words are out, and those are Nami’s eyes, right there, on another face.

Those are the eyes Nami’s seen reflected back to her every morning since she was a child; eyes that’s she’s taken her time memorizing up to the smallest flicker of color and depth. Eyes she’d fantasized about finding in another person, before, whenever she had a little time to herself.

(Time in which she dared let fancy take over and she’d daydream about being free—free to search for them, free from her debt, free from _Arglong)__._

However, even when she's dreamed so many times about the exact same scenario, the moment it happens Nami’s completely thrown for a loop. Having this person in front of her with the indisputable evidence staring at her right in the face is...astonishing. Ground-breaking. Impossible.

(She’s free, now. She’s free and happier than she’s been in ages, following her dream and her Captain and the call of the sea. It’s everything she’s ever wanted, and now _this._ Nami doesn’t have this kind of good luck. She just doesn’t. So...it _has_ to be a dream. Or a coincidence.

It has to be.)

“Why do you have my eyes?!” Nami asks, aware that she sounds too bewildered, too confused, too _hopeful_ even if her tone is angry.

(She’s always defaulted to anger when she’s hiding what she actually feels.)

The woman blinks, and it's so strange to see Nami’s eyes framed by dark eyelashes, instead of red. (But no, they are not Nami's eyes. They were never Nami's, were they? Except for the shape. Everything else actually belongs to this woman, this person, this very being standing right in front of her, with short straight hair and a sharp nose and familiar eyes open wide).

The woman blinks, then closes her mouth and takes a step back, which, no, that’s not what Nami wants, wait, no, _come back—_

“I believe they’re technically mine, navigator-san. Though I’ve always seen yours in the mirror, before, so forgive me if I can’t be too sure of that,” is what she says, and her voice is—unfair. Melodious. Rich.

Is this punishment for what she’s done, or a beautiful reward?

Nami swallows. Her throat is dry. “Oh,” she says, and then winces because that came out too raspy, too loud. She tries again. “Oh, it’s, um, a pleasure to meet you. I’m Nami.”

The woman smiles and Nami’s heart twists. Why does she look so sad? “Robin.”

“Robin,” Nami rolls the name on her tongue and feels a thrill down her back. “My soulmate.”

Robin’s smile is still sad, but she says, “yes,” and whatever it is that pains her, Nami’s going to help. And, knowing her Captain as she does, she is sure the whole crew will.

Because Robin’s _hers,_ and that means _nakama._


End file.
